


Connection!

by Rbabbit



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbabbit/pseuds/Rbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The connection of the supernatural characters and their counterparts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection!

So basically we all know about Cain and Abel and their story. We also know about Dean and Sam who are playing out the same story. But what about Adam? Who is he in this story?  
Well here's your answer. Cain and Abel had a third brother. Seth whom not many people know about. Even though he is the grandfather of humanity. We also kinda forgot about Adam and we never really knew him. Same for Seth.  
But what even more interesting is that the Winchester's aren't related to Cain by lineage but by being a lot of greats uncle and being the brother of Seth who is actually the blood line in which the Winchester's come from.  
Cain's family died.  
Abel never was able to find love,killed.  
Seth had a child who fathered humanity. So yeah...that's just my theory.  
By the way, Cain was the oldest, Abel the middle child and Seth the youngest. Dean the oldest, Sam the middle child and Adam the youngest. J.R.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a big theory,i own notjing but the theory.  
> J.R.


End file.
